plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 14
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 14 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 14 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Spend no more than 1500 sun |before = Far Future - Day 13 |after = Far Future - Day 15}} Difficulty This level can be a bit struggling with the objective given. The player cannot spend more than 1500 sun, which is not a lot of sun for the player to use. Because of this, using expensive plants like Winter Melon or Citron are not recommend to use. Luckily, the player will only deal with minor problems. The Shield Zombie is present, so using cheap plants that can pierce through Shield Zombie like Snapdragon should be used. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie5 = |note5 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie6 = 1 5 3 |zombie7 = |note7 = 500%/7 Plant Food; Bot Swarm! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = 2 2 4 4 3 |zombie10 = 3 |note10 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie11 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 4 4 5 5 |note11 = 100% Plant Food |zombie12 = |note12 = Final flag; Bot Swarm! |ambush12 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Laser Bean **Blover **Potato Mine **E.M.Peach **Cherry Bomb **Infi-nut *Play as you normally would in the first stage. Try to plant a maximum of two Potato Mines. *Plant one column of Laser Bean on Power Tiles. Then plant an Infi-nut on Power Tiles on the third column. Remember to use Plant Food. It will help you. *Now make sure you can use 250 sun. Only use Cherry Bombs when you are about to lose. Use Blovers and E.M.Peaches to make the level easier. Strategy 2 :Created by *A strategy that makes use of a Dark Ages plant and an Imitater. *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Bonk Choy **Wall-nut **Puff-shroom + Imitater **Blover *'Optional:' **Iceberg Lettuce **Squash *Planting: Two Sunflowers in the first column, then fill up the rest of the first and second columns with Puff-shrooms. Add Bonk Choy to the third column, then Wall-nuts to the fourth. See image in Gallery section. *Keep planting lots of Puff-shrooms, even in front of the Wall-nuts. *Dig up the Sunflowers when you have 1500 sun, and replace with Puff-shrooms. *Use Plant Food on the Wall-nuts, especially on Wall-nuts that are damaged or which have Shield Zombies coming for them. Keep an eye on the Power Tiles for when it's best to activate them. *Iceberg Lettuce to help minimize damage from the Buckethead Zombies. *Squash (if you have the spare slot) to deal with zombies bunched up together that are giving your walls a pounding. Strategy 3 *A strategy which uses mainly Dark Ages plants. *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Spore-shroom **Puff-shroom *'Optional:' **Other cheap plants *Planting: Plant 5 Sun-Shrooms (Sunflower works too, but you'll lose 125 Sun)on the first column. Fill the second and third column with Spore-shrooms. Starting from the fourth column, plant Puff-shrooms. *Plant Sun-Shroom and Spore-shroom as you normally would. *Whenever they are available, plant Puff-shrooms. Whenever one is about to die, use Plant Food to restore al Spore-shrooms lifespan. *When the zombies start eating Puff-Shrooms, you can use the 125 Sun left or Plant Food on Puff-shrooms to kill the zombies. *Try to use Plant Food on a Power Tile to make use of the Spore-shrooms' Plant Food ability, even though it isn't very useful in this level. Gallery FR FF D14.png|First time reward FarFuture Day14.png|Bonk Choy for the win! Screenshot 2015-06-02-15-56-41.png|By FF - Day 14 (PG234) - 1.png|By FF - Day 14 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FF - Day 14 (PG234) - 3.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 FFDay14FinalWave.png|Final wave of zombies by PvZ2_Stragety_FF 14.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-15-13-31-35.png|By FutureDay14ByLD.jpg|By SOFF14.PNG|By FF-14 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Far Future Day 14 - Super Shield - Plants vs Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Buying a new Plant Squash - Far Future Day 14 (Ep.249)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 14's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with extra objective(s)